


Don't beat yourself up about it

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Are house elves capable of a human emotion like love?





	Don't beat yourself up about it

Our tale begins shortly after The Golden Trio left the Hogwarts kitchens in The Goblet of Fire. Dobby is trying to cheer Winky up.

Dobby begged, "Please don't dos that, Winky. Yous are a free elf and that meansie yous can do whatevers you liking to do now."

Winky screamed. "I'm a bad baddy elf! My poorsie master is alls alonesie now and hes needsing his Winky!"

Dobby sat down beside Winky who had started banging her head off the floor again and pleaded, "Buts your master was a baddy bad man. Harry Potter himself says so and I don't likey seeings yous hurtying yourself likey this, Winky. Please. Stop."

Winky stopped banging her head off the floor and gasped. "Y-Yous don't likey seeings me hurtying myself likey this?"

Dobby nodded and said, "It makesie me feel feelsies I never feltsies before."

Winky's breathing returned to normal in the silence that followed and she smiled. "What sorts of feelsies?"

Dobby frowned. "Feelsies that makesies my tummy all wobbly and my hands all sweatys, I cans barely be in the sames room as yous without becoming shaky likey a leafy."

Winky asked, "Yous really feelsies likey that whens I'm near yous?"

Dobby nodded and replied, "Yes, I feelsies likey that right nows in fact."

Winky shakily stood up and Dobby copied her, she pulled him into a hug and beamed, "I thinks that I feelsies the sames way about yous, Dobby."

Dobby gasped. "Y-Yous do?"

Winky nodded and grinned. "Absolutelys my favouritey house elf, I thinks that yours friend Harry Potter would calls it love."

Dobby chuckled. "Yes, he would calls it love; my dear Winky."


End file.
